


He Couldn't Stop

by Cristinuke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hulk snaps, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something makes the Hulk snap, and Bruce can only watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Couldn't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is a sad fic.

Bruce couldn't stop seeing it all happen. He was helpless to stop it, because he wasn’t the one in control anymore. Hulk was. But, it wasn't really even the Hulk; Banner had been hit with something… he couldn't remember what…they had all been eating and watching a movie at the mansion when..something happened. All he knew was that the Hulk had suddenly ripped through him and was on a rampage that didn't make sense because he wasn't angry. If anything, Hulk was trying to stop and was pleading with his alter ego to stop him, but Bruce couldn't.

He couldn't stop the way the Hulk had grabbed Natasha around the waist before she could react, and had brought her in front of his face. He could see the stark terror in her eyes as she realized he wasn't in control, and her mouth fell open as Hulk squeezed his hand viciously and felt multiple bones break. He heard the sickening SNAPS and a cut-off scream as Natasha lolled, broken, in his fist.

He couldn't stop the way Hulk tossed her towards Steve who had grabbed his shield and was shouting things at him, but he couldn't understand the words. Thor had just summoned Mjonir and Bruce could feel static crackling in the air, but it didn't bother the Hulk who had just caught the shield Steve had thrown at his head. He crushed the vibranium in his hand.

He couldn't stop the defensive position the Hulk held, while Clint, Steve and Thor started to circle him; Clint was shooting arrows that simply bounced off, even the tranquilizers. Tony had summoned his armor and was firing repulsors at Hulk. Steve was jumping from broken furniture and rolling around the floor, trying to find a makeshift shield and avoid the Hulk's swinging fists at the same time. He didn't jump quite high enough before Hulk reached out and grabbed a leg, snapping it in the process as he swung Steve against the wall and then against floor.

Bruce couldn't stop the way he heard Thor apologize and saw how he was summoning lightening, enough to stop a Hulk's heart, and aim it towards him. The Hulk moved faster than Bruce had ever known, and threw Steve directly at the incoming lightning bolt. He saw the way Steve had convulsed horrifically before dropping to the floor, his eyes unseeing. He saw Thor's face fall in anguish at his fallen comrade, and then took charge, swinging his hammer and screaming at Hulk.

He couldn't stop the way Hulk easily brought him to a halt by grabbing his throat with one hand. Thor brought up both hands to try to get out of the grip but was unable to do anything before Hulk's other hand punched through Thor's chest, his blood-covered hand protruding from his back. Bruce saw the look of surprise on Thor's face as the light slipped away from his eyes.

He couldn't stop the sickening way Hulk freed his hand and arm and dropped Thor to the floor. Another arrow skimmed off of his skin and a repulsor hit him in the face. The Hulk just shook it off, though, and reached out blindly. Bruce couldn't see Clint and was grateful for it until the Hulk suddenly darted to the right and jumped up, punching his fist through the ceiling and brought the panels and vents crashing to the ground. Clint was in the mess of debris and his quiver rolled to the Hulk's feet. Hulk grabbed it and pulled out the arrows in his fist. He walked to where Clint was struggling to get away and picked him up by a shoulder, breaking the collarbone and crushing the bones in his left arm. He heard Clint scream in pain and watched how Hulk lifted his hand holding the arrows. Bruce didn't understand what had happened until he saw Hulk shove all the arrows into Clint's back, the broken shafts sticking out of his chest in awkward angles. Clint's breathing was ragged and his eyes were full of terror as Hulk simply tossed him back into the rubble.

He couldn't stop the way the Hulk gave a little kick in Clint's direction, causing more debris to fall on him. Tony was still flying around, the odd repulsor finding its useless way to the Hulk. With speed unlike the Hulk, he turned suddenly and caught Tony's wrist and arm, crushing the metal and bone underneath. He heard a mechanical scream, and began to play with his new rag doll like he had done with that puny god. Then, it was silent.

Hulk stopped.

Bruce was screaming and no one could hear him. He didn't understand what had just happened. Hulk began to shake as he saw the lifeless bodies of his friends strewn all around him. He began to pick them up, one by one, as gently as he could. The difference in his care now and the minute before made Bruce want to be sick. He screamed at Hulk to stop, to not touch them, but he knew it wasn't the Hulk's fault.

Bruce saw how the Hulk softly lifted Thor into his arms and into the crook of his neck and shoulder, followed by Steve. He held Natasha to his chest, and gently picked up Tony, who's suit was leaking blood from every broken crevice. He finally stooped to sit in front of Clint who was still wheezing, blood dripping from his mouth. He saw Hulk move in with his arms full of Avengers and he tried to stir, but couldn't move. His breathing stopped when Hulk reached out for him, fingers trembling.

Bruce felt the Hulk cry as he lifted Clint to cradle him against his chest, next to the mangled remains of Natasha.

Bruce saw the Hulk curl all of his friends into himself as he sobbed. He then tipped his head back and roared, agony and grief lacing his wordless scream. All around him was destruction, broken furniture, shattered glass, pipes spraying water and the television set was emitting white noise.

Bruce felt it when Hulk could no longer stand the anguish and he refused to be out anymore. Bruce felt himself shrink back to his normal size, with all of the avengers still in his arms, now crushing him under their combined weight. Bruce felt his chest tear open with pain and distress as he cried into the hair of Natasha. One hand found the shirt of Clint and he held tight, while the other caressed the face of Steve.

Bruce woke up screaming.

Bruce turned and leaned over the side of his bed and threw up on the floor.

Bruce told himself it was just a dream.

Bruce looked up to see he wasn't in his room. This room was white and bare, the bed was the only furniture in the small place. He looked around in confusion and his gaze landed on the door that was slowly opening. Coulson walked through, face grim and eyes sunken. He had a syringe in his hand and he walked towards Bruce, who just had just realized that his limbs were restrained to the bed.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Coulson beat him to it and stuck the needle into his arm. Bruce felt everything slow down and go soft. His vision swam as he tried to focus on Coulson who had turned his back and was walking out the door again.

Bruce's last conscious thought was the realization that it hadn't been a dream.

It had been a memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this adorable picture, and then my mind went to dark places. Sorry.  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3n4l9mCYS1qdyt25o1_500.png


End file.
